Please, Love Me
by Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive
Summary: "Tetsuya, apa yang harus kulukan agar kau mencintaiku? Agar kau bisa memandangku sebagai suamimu? Menagapa kau terlihat begitu membenciku? Bahkan, aku yakin aku tak punya salah padamu. Karena, aku begitu mencintaimu.." (Chapter 3, UPDATE!)
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shonen-ai , OCC, typo, dll.**

 **By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

 **Summary : "Tetsuya, apa yang harus kulukan agar kau mencintaiku? Agar kau bisa memandangku sebagai suamimu? Menagapa kau terlihat begitu membenciku? Bahkan, aku yakin aku tak punya salah padamu. Karena, aku begitu mencintaimu.."**

*0*0*0*0*

"Tetsuya, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" tanya sosok pria berumur 40 tahunan, dengan mata _hazel_ yang memandang mata _baby blue_ itu dengan tajam.

.

"Baik otou-san..." jawab si _baby blue_ yang diketahui bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, pada sang ayah Kuroko Hiyashi, sedangkan sang istri Kuroko Tetsumi. Mencoba menenangkan sang suami, yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak jika sudah membicarakan soal IPK sang anak.

.

"Berapa IPK-mu, semester ini?" tanya Hiyashi, yang sudah mulai panas. Sang Istri sudah, harap-harap cemas jawaban Tetsuyanya tidak sesuai harapan sang ayah.

.

"3,7..."

.

Hiyashi masih menunggu, lanjutannya. Namun, sepertinya ucapan itu sudah berhenti, berarti anaknya hanya mendapat 3,7

.

"Semester lalu kau mendapat 3,73, Tetsuya. Apa yang kau lakukan selama semester ini?"

.

Suasana mulai mencekam, Tetsumi hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggung sang suami dan berkata 'sabar..sabar...'

.

"Sumimasen otou-san...tapi, setidaknya Tetsuya tidak melanggar perjanjian. IPK tidak boleh dibawah 3,6 bukan?" bela Tetsuya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

"Kau memang tak melanggar perjanjian, tapi menurunnya IPK-mu. Itu membuat otou-san kecewa, Tetsuya. Kau harus ingat, kau anak pertama. Kau yang akan, membiayai Chihiro dan menjaga okaa-san, jika otou-san sudah tidak ada. Jadi, otou-san mohon padamu. Ini yang terakhir kalinya, otou-san dengar berita seperti itu darimu..." jelas sang kepala keluarga, lalu pergi meninggalkan sang istri berdua dengan si sulung.

.

Selepas Hiyashi, meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Tetsumi langsung memeluk anak sulungnya, dan mengelus-elus punggungnya. Tidak ada, kata yang ia keluarkan dan tidak ada kata yang Tetsuya keluarkan, ia hanya membalas pelukannya ibunya seakan memberika isyarat kalau ia tidak apa-apa.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya 19 tahun, sedang menyelesaikan semester 6-nya sambil melakukan penelitian disalah satu perusahaan terbaik di Jepang. Ia, benar-benar bertarung dengan jurusan yang bukan ia minati. Ia bercita-cita menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak, sedangkan sang ayah menyuruhnya masuk ke perindustrian, sehingga Tetsuya harus masuk ke Jurusan Teknik Industri. Itu lebih menjanjikan masa depannya, kata sang ayah. Sedangkan menurut Tetsuya ini begitu menyikasanya.

.

Seorang Industriawan harus memahami semua mata kuliah yang ada, walaupun itu hanya dasar yang diajarkan seperti di SMA. Namun, nyatanya mereka dituntut untuk menyelami mata kuliah itu lebih dalam, secara mandiri. Tetsuya yang tidak suka dengan matematika, harus menahan rasa tidak sukanya itu karena, matematika adalah dasar dari segala mata kuliah yang ada. Ia tidak mau, melihat ayahnya marah lagi. Jika sang ayah sudah marah, semua keluarganya akan kena amukannya. Ia, tidak mau itu terjadi lagi. Bahkan ia, sampai menyiksa tubuh lemahnya untuk mengikuti semua kegiatan kuliahnya dan menyelesaikan kuliahnya selama 3,5 tahun untuk membuat ayahnya bangga.

.

"Tet-chan, apa kau benci pada otou-san?" tanya Tetsumi, masih memeluk ankanya.

.

Tetsuya menghela nafasnya, lalu melepaskan pelukan ibunya. Menatap ibunya dengan hangat, senyum lembut ia lukiskan diwajahnya. "Tidak sama sekali kaa-san. Tetsuya, sayang pada otou-san..." jawabnya.

.

"Okaa-san tahu, Tet-chan sudah berusaha dengan keras. Kaa-san tahu, Tet-chan sangat lelah..."

.

"Sabar yah nak, 1 semester lagi..."

.

Hening, Tetsuya masih memandang ibunya. Menunggu ibunya melanjutkan ucapannya. "Maafkan kaa-san, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Maafkan kaa-san, tidak bisa membantumu lagi. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membuatkan makanan untukmu, menuci baju untukmu, mengurusi semua keperl-"

.

"Okaa-san...terima kasih. Okaa-san sudah cukup membantu Tetsuya. Do'amu selalu membantuku kaa-san," ucap Tetsuya, memotong perkataan ibunya. Karena, ia tidak sanggup lagi melihat ibunya menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak dapat membantuya.

.

Tetsuya tinggal di Tokyo, sedangkan kuliahnya berada di Kyoto. Itu pun keinginan dari ayahnya. Karena, nilai tata krama di Tokyo sudah mulai hilang. Ia tidak mau anaknya, kehilangan tata krama. Jadi ia menyruhnya untuk berkuliah di Kyoto yang masih kental dengan tata kramanya. Karena itu pula membuat Tetsuya harus tinggal disana, awalnya sang ibu meminta jika Tetsuya berada diasrama saja, agar dapat dipantau dengan baik. Namun, ternyata kamar asrama sudah habis. Sehingga membuatnya harus tinggal di _apartement_ yang tak jauh dari tempat kuliah.

.

Sebulan pertama perkuliahan, Tetsuya sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit, karena kelelahan. Saat SMA, semuanya sudah diurus oleh sang ibu, mulai dari sarapan, pakaian, semuanya. Itu membuat tubuh Tetsuya yang lemah _shock_ , karena perubahan yang terjadi. Tidak ada lagi yang menyediakannya, semuanya sendiri. Uang yang dikirim harus cukup hingga akhir bulan, ia tidak mau menyusahkan orang tuanya. Namun, saat dilarikannya Tetsuya ke rumah sakit. Akhirnya, Hiyashi menambahkan uang saku pada Tetsuya untuk membawa pakaiannya kotornya ke _laundy_ saja.

.

"Tet-chan, sampai kapan dirumah? Apa tempat penelitianmu, memberimu libur? Ibu tidak mau, kau seperti semester kemarin. Baru sampai rumah, dan mendengarkan ceramah dari ayahmu. Lalu balik lagi ke Kyoto," ucap ibunya cemberut.

.

"Tetsuya minta cuti 3 hari bu, dan untung saja diizinkan..."

.

"Baiklah, lebih baik Tet-chan sekarang tidur. Besok ibu masak, makanan kesukaanmu..."

.

 **-PEMBATAS HAHAHAHAHAHA-**

.

Tetsuya tidak bisa tidur, berkali-kali ia mencoba memejamkan matanya dan merapatkan selimutnya. Namun, rasanya sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Dilirik sebuah jam dinding menunjukan jam, 11 malam. Pantas saja, ia tidak mengantuk. Biasanya, jam 11 malam ia masih bergelut dengan laporan-laporannya hingga jam 3 pagi.

.

"1 semester lagikah?"

.

"Hahaha...sepertinya, 1 semester lagi akan menjadi lebih rumit. Menuju gerbang kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Dimakan atau memakan..."

.

"Bukankah begitu teman-teman?"

.

Meskipun hawa keberadaanya tipis, namun Tetsuya bukanlah orang yang penyendiri. Pandai bersosialiasi menjadi tuntutan oleh ibunya. Ibunya, tidak mementingkan akademik seperti sang ayah. Karena nyatanya, banyak diluar sana yang tidak pandai dalam akademik, tapi ia pandai bersosialisasi dapat sukses. Namun, selama riwayat pertemanannya. Tetsuya hanya dijadikan pion untuk keberhasilan teman-temanya, kemudian tak dianggap lagi sebagai teman. Semenjak itu, Tetsuya mulai memilih dalam berteman. Tidak hanya memilih, ia bahkan tidak menggap mereka teman. Mereka hanya saingan, yang sedang menunggu untuk memakannya.

.

Sudah cukup ia tidak bisa tidur, Tetsuya pun membuka tasnya dan mengambil laptop dan memutuskan melanjutkan membuat laporan, hingga matanya mengantuk.

.

 **-PEMBATAS HAHAHAHAHAHA-**

.

"Ohayou Tet-chan..." ucap sang ibu yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

.

"Ohayou kaa-san, Chihiro..." balas Tetsuya, dengan masih setengah mengantuk. Rambutnya masih acak-acakan, dan tampak garis hitam dibawah matanya.

.

"Are? Tetsu-nii, kapan sampai?" tanya Chihiro, yang melihat kakanya sudah berada dirumah.

.

"Tadi malam Tet-chan sampai rumah, Chi-chan sudah bobo. Tet-chan, apa kau begadang?" tanya Tetsumi, melihat anaknya sudah mirip bayi panda.

.

"Mengerjakan laporan yang belum beres, kaa-san..." jawab Tetsuya, sambil mengoleskan selai coklat diatas rotinya.

.

"Mou, kau kan sedang liburan. Lupakanlah sejenak laporanmu, kau tampak makin kurus tau. Kaa-san tidak mau dimarahi Harumi baa-san (Ibu dari suaminya), karena melihatmu semakin kurus. Pokoknya, selama disini. Tet-chan harus perbaikan gizi!"

.

"Baik-baik..."

.

"Dimana tou-san?" tanya Tetsuya, yang tidak melihat kehadiran ayahnya.

.

"Dia sudah berangkat sejak pagi, proyeknya tidak bisa ditinggal..." jawab Tetsumi, yang sudah ikut duduk dimeja makan.

.

"Tetsu-nii, apa kau tau? Taiga-nii, sudah balik dari Amerika loh!" ucap Chihiro, membuat sang kakak sedikit terkejut. Walau tak nampak diwajah datarnya.

.

Kagami Taiga, teman Tetsuya sejak taman kanak-kanak. Atau mungkin sahabat? Ia dan Taiga sangat dekat. Taiga yang kuat dan Tetsuya yang lemah, bahkan diawal pertemanan mereka. Alex (Ibu dari Kagami), merasa Taiga dan Tetsuya seperti induk dan anak ayam. Namun, karena urusan pekerjaan suaminya, keluarga kagami harus pergi ke Amerika dalam waktu yang lama. Dan itu membuat Tetsuya merasa kesepian.

.

"Hari ini, aku akan diajarkan bermain basket olehnya. Tetsu-nii mau ikut?" tawar Chihiro, lalu membereskan bekas makannya, dan melihat kakaknya menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku tunggu, untuk siap-siap.." lanjutnya, menunggu kakaknya untuk bersiap-siap.

.

 **-PEMBATAS HAHAHAHAHAHA-**

.

"Taiga-nii!Ohayou!" sapa Chihiro, pada Kagami Taiga yang sudah menunggu dilapangan basket.

.

"Yo, Chihiro!" balas Kagami, sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut coklat milik Chihiro.

.

"Kau tidak menyapaku juga Kagami-kun?"

.

"HUWAA! Kuroko! Bisa tidak kau muncul dengan cara normal?" ucap Kagami, yang entah kenapa tidak pernah terbiasa dengan cara muncul sahabatnya itu.

.

"Aku muncul dengan normal Kagami-kun, dan selamat datang kembali ke Jepang..." jawab Kuroko, dengan senyum yang terlukis diwajahnya dan membuat Kagami degdegan.

.

"Y,ya...arigatou. lagi pula, aku akan sudah mendaftarkan diri kuliah di sini..." balas Kagami, sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Tak sanggup melihat senyum sahabatnya yang begitu memikat.

.

"Sumimasen..."

.

Kagami yang tahu maksudnya, langsung mengelus rambut lembut _baby blue_ itu. "Tidak apa-apa, walau kau kuliah di Kyoto. Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi, atau mungkin aku akan kesana sesekali menjengukmu..."

.

Merasa dicuekin, Chihiro pun menggembungkan pipinya. "Jangan mesra-mesraan deh, kita jadikan latihannya?"

.

"Tentu saja!"

.

 **-PEMBATAS HAHAHAHAHAHA-**

.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, Kagami-kun. Arigatou sudah mengajarkan, Chihiro bermain basket. Juga arigatou, karena kau tidak mau mengalah dariku dalam _one on one_ ," ucap Kuroko, dengan nada menyindri.

.

"Oy..oy, aku sudah mengalah tahu! Kau saja yang lemah..." bela Kagami, karena menurutnya tadi ia sudah bermain sangaaatttttttt pelan.

.

"Kau yang seperti monster, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu..."

.

"Jaa, Taiga-nii!"

.

"Ou!"

.

 **KAGAMI POV**

Aku memandang punggung kecil yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandanganku. Kuroko dan aku sudah berteman sejak taman kanak-kanak. Saat awal berteman, aku kira ia perempuan. Karena menurutku, ia begitu kecil dan manis seperti anak perempuan. Bahkan saat kukecil, aku sempat berfikir kalau Kuroko itu seperti boneka _barbie_ yang sering ada di iklan TV. Saat taman kanak-kanak, wajahnya tidak sedatar itu. ia menampakan ekpresinya. Namun, saat sekolah dasar aku mulai menyadari ada yang berubah dari dirinya.

Ia jadi sering melamun, ekspresinya mulai menghilang, dan bahkan aku pernah melihat bekas tamparan dipipinya. Tetsuya sangat lemah, inginku melindunginya. Namun, saat naik kelas 5 SD. Aku harus pindah ke Amerika, karena pekerjaan ayah. Aku kembali lagi ke Jepang, saat masuk SMA. Betapa beruntungnya aku dapat bersekolah dan sekelas dengannya. Ia nampak begitu sempurna dimataku, baik, sopan, dan manis. Namun, tetap saja aku tidak nyaman dengan wajahnya yang semakin datar. Seolah-olah, ia menyembunyikan kesedihan yang mendalam. Baru 1 tahun sekolah SMA di Jepang, ayahku ternyata diam-diam mendaftarkanku beasiswa di Amerika melalui basket.

.

Sial

.

Aku masih ingin berada di Jepang, masih ingin bersamanya, melindunginya. Aku tahu, aku hanya dianggap sahabat olehnya. Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia. Itu sudah cukup.

.

 **-PEMBATAS HAHAHAHAHAHA-**

.

 **Akashi Mansion**

"Seijuurou, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" tanya Akashi Masaomi, setelah aktivitas sarapan paginya. Mengawali pembicaraan, antara ayah dan anak.

.

"Sempurna otou-sama," jawab Seijuurou, yang juga sudah selsai dengan sarapannya.

.

"Kau harus ingat, keluarga Akashi haruslah sempurna..."

.

"Baik otou-sama..."

.

"Itu baru anakku..."

.

'Aku bukan anakmu, bahkan aku tak lagi menganggapmu ayah...'

 **TBC**

Cerita apaan ini astagaaaaa? Wkwkwkkw...yah begitulah, berbeda dengan _sumary_. Jadi di FF ini akan menceritakan jauh, sebeluh kejadian di _sumary_. Kira-kira ada 10 chapterlah :( .

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

**Akashi Mansion**

"Seijuurou, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" tanya Akashi Masaomi, setelah aktivitas sarapan paginya. Mengawali pembicaraan, antara ayah dan anak.

"Sempurna otou-sama," jawab Seijuurou, yang juga sudah selsai dengan sarapannya.

"Kau harus ingat, keluarga Akashi haruslah sempurna..."

"Baik otou-sama..."

"Itu baru anakku..."

'Aku bukan anakmu, bahkan aku tak lagi menganggapmu ayah...'

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shonen-ai , OCC, typo, dll.**

 **By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

 **Summary : "Tetsuya, apa yang harus kulukan agar kau mencintaiku? Agar kau bisa memandangku sebagai suamimu? Menagapa kau terlihat begitu membenciku? Bahkan, aku yakin aku tak punya salah padamu. Karena, aku begitu mencintaimu.."**

*0*0*0*0*

Siapa yang tak kenal Akashi?

Nama itu begitu dikenal di Jepang, karena selain memiliki dan menguasai perusahaan serta bisnis di Jepang, ada pula yang bekerja di pemerintahan. Menjadi seorang Akashi haruslah dituntut dengan kesempurnaan. Dirimu tak sempurna?

Siap-siap namamu dicoret, dari pohon keluarga

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau dijodohkan otou-sama!" ucap seorang remaja berusrai _scarlet_ dengan manik _heterocome_ -nya, menatap kesal pada seorang pria bersurai _hazel_ yang sudah mulai memudar karena usia.

"Kalau kau tidak mau dijodohkan, bawa pacarmu kesini Seijuurou," balas Akashi Masaomi, nama ayah dari Seijuurou.

"Otou-sama. Aku hanya sedang fokus pada pendidikanku, aku tidak mau diganggu dengan hal tidak penting seperti menjalin hubungan,"

"Kalau begitu, otou-sama carikan yang tidak akan menganggumu..."

"Terserah, jika pilihanmu tidak sesuai dengan kriteriaku. Aku akan langsung menolaknya," ucap Seijuurou, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja sang ayah dengan perasaan kesal dan marah. Ia tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun, bukan berarti ia aseksual. Ia hanya ingin hatinya yang bergerak sendiri. Bukan, atas paksaan. Murni atas nama cinta. (Hueeeeekkk #plakk)

*0*0*0*0*

"Tet-chan, sudah mahir memasak yah sekarang! Duh, Kaa-san kalah deh..." ucap Tetsumi, yang sedang mengupas sayuran.

"Okaa-san, kau berlebihan..." balas Tetsuya yang sedang memasukan berbagai macam rempah-rempah pada panci.

"Habisnya, dulu saat masak air saja. Pantat pancinya sampai hit-hahahaha!" ledek Tetsumi, mengingat kejadian saat anak sulungnya disuruh masak air, hasilnya malah air dipanci habis dan pantat pancinya hitam.

"Okaa-san!"

"Ha'i,ha'i! Disana masak apa aja?"

"Hm...yang penting tidak ribet,"

'Tetttt'

'Tettt'

"Biar kaa-san, yang buka pintunya," ucap Tetsumi, lalu pergi membukakan pintu setelah mendengar bunyi bel rumah. "Ara-ara~, Chi-chan! Kapan pulang ke Jepang? Ah! Ayo masuk!" lanjutnya setelah meihat, sang tamu yang ternyata adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Ob-kaa-san, tolong hentikan panggilan itu. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi," ucap Mayuzumi merinding melihat Tetsumi memberi _death glare_ -nya saat akan memanggilnya bibi, sambil melangkahkan kakinya keruang tamu.

"Tunggu sini, biar kaa-san ambilkan minum," ucap Tetsumi, lalu pergi kedapur.

"Siapa?" tanya Tetsunya sambil membersihkan peralatan memasak.

"Chi-chan, loh! Chi-chan!" jawab Tetsumi, sambil menuangkan minum ke gelas.

"Chihiro-nii?"

Tetsumi pun menganggukan kepala pelan. "Um!" jawabnya, dengan senyum lembut.

Mayuzumi Chihiro merupakan tetangga Tetsuya, mereka sangat dekat. Seperti adik dan kakak. Bahkan Tetsumi, sudah menganggap Chihiro sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Tetsuya, sudah besar yah..." ucap Mayuzumi yang melihat adik kecilnya, sudah tumbuh dewasa.

"Ne,ne, Chi-chan! Gimana di Jerman?"

"Seperti biasa,"

"Mou! Selalu saja, seperti itu. Tahun kemarin, pun juga!"

"Hahahaha,"

"Chihiro-nii, kenapa balik ke Jepang lagi?"

'Bletakk'

Tetsumi pun menjitak Tetsuya, setelah mengucapkan pertanyaan bermakna sindiran. "Tentu saja! Jepang tanah kelahirannya," ucapnya.

"Ah, aku berniat menjadi penulis dan berkarya di sini saja. Lagi pula aku khawatir dengan 'Kaa-san' (Ibu Mayuzumi), penyakitnya makin jadi.."

"Capek-capek kuliah diluar, ujung-ujungnya balik lagi.."

'Bletakkk'

"Apa salahnya? Lagi pula, Chi-chan mendapat beasiswa," ucap Tetsumi kembali menjitak anaknya, yang tiba-tiba menjadi sensi.

Sebenarnya Tetsuya senang. Sangat senang, melihat dan mengetahui Mayuzumi akan tinggal kembali di Jepang. Dia sangat menghormati Mayuzumi, dia begitu pintar dimata Tetsuya. Dulu waktu mereka kecil, Tetsuya selalu menanyakan ini itu dan Mayuzumi dengan pintarnya menjawab semua pertanyaan Tetsuya.

Saat mengetahui Mayuzumi mendapat beasiswa ke Jerman, ia sangat senang. Namun juga sakit, bukan sakit karena ditinggal Mayuzumi ke Jerman. Tapi, sakit karena sang ayah membanding-bandingkannya dengan Mayuzumi. Itu pun tidak sehari! Selama ujian masuk kuliah berlangsung, ayahnya selalu saja membandingkannya. Seperti tidak menghargai semua usahanya. Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka berbincang, dan ntah sudah berapa kali Tetsuya dijitak Tetsumi.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu kaa-san, Tetsuya..."

"Tet-chan, sebaiknya kau antar Chi-chan!"

"Ha'i,ha'i!"

*0*0*0*0*

"Tetsuya, kau dari tadi menyindiriku. Apa kau tidak senang, nii-chanmu ini kembali?" tanya Mayuzumi, sambil menatap Tetsuya yang berjalan didepannya.

"Tidak,"

"Hoo...jadi senang nih? Tetsuya, tsudender ternyata,"

"Tidak juga,"

"Duh, jadi yang mana?"

Tetsuya menghela nafasnya, dan berbalik menatap Mayuzumi. "Chihiro-nii, okaeri..." ucapnya dengan senyum lembut.

"Haha..kau ini! Tadaima," balas Mayuzumi, sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Tetsuya. "Kalau ada apa-apa, cerita saja padaku!" lanjutnya.

*0*0*0*0*

Sudah 3 hari Tetsuya berlibur di rumahnya, dan selama 3 hari itu pula ia menemani adiknya berlatih basket bersama Taiga. Belajar bareng bersama Mayuzumi, dan tak lupa mendengar ocehan ayahnya yang membuat kupingnya panas.

Kini Tetsuya sudah berada di _apartement-_ nya, dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Terutama persediaan makanan, dari sang ibu yang tak kira-kira memberinya 1 dus besar. Setelah membereskan semuanya, Tetsuya kembali kekamarnya dan berniat untuk istirahat. Namun, semua itu dibatalkan setelah melihat pesan dari temannya, dan bersiap-siap pergi ke tempat yang dijanjikan.

*0*0*0*0*

"Jadi? Kukira ada hal penting, ternyata hanya hal bodoh. Kau tahu? Kau membuatku kecewa Kise-kun.." ucap Kuroko, sambil menatap kesal orang yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

"Ini penting bagikussu! Kumohon, Kurokocchi~," ucap Kise menatap penuh harap pada Kuroko.

Kini mereka berdua berada di Majiba, membicarakan kesialan Kise yang mendapat undangan acara TV. Namun syaratnya adalah harus berpasangan, wanita dan pria. Kise tidak mau, menggunakan wanita sebagai pasangannya, ia takut wanita itu akan menjadi salah paham. Walaupun sudah dijelaskan keadaannya. Dengan akal sehatnya, yang dipertanyakan. Kise pun, memberi pesan pada Kuroko dengan modus keadaan gawat, karena kalau tidak begitu temannya yang satu itu tidak akan memenuhi permintaanya untuk bertemu.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau bisa cari pria lain, Kise-kun.."

"Datte sa, aku cuma tahu Kurokocchi~. Lagi pula, tak akan ada yang menyadari _gende-_ awwww!" balas Kise sambil memegang hidungnya, yang dicubit oleh Kuroko.

"Aku menolak,"

"Ku mohon! Kumohon~ Kurokocchi~,"

"Tetap menolak,"

*0*0*0*0*

Sudah dua hari, sejak permintaan aneh itu. Kise terus saja menerornya. Baik dikampus, di tempat magang, bahkan sampai di _apartement_ -nya! Sudah cukup! Kuroko hanya ingin hidup tenang. Kini, Kuroko sudah berada di butik, yang Kise beritahu lewat pesannya. Ia menatap, dirinya didepan cermin. Wig baby blue yang bersurai panjang itu sudah disanggul kebelakang, jepitan bunga sakura berada di kedua sisinya. Kimono putih bermotif musim semi itu membungkus tubuhnya, bagian bawah kimono tersebut, tampak dibuat terbuka agar memudahkannya berjalan. Tak lupa tudung, yang menyatu dengan kimono agar tidak terlalu tampak tersorot. (Penampilannya hampir mirip Momo di game omnyouji).

"T,tenshissu!" ucap Kise, yang melihat penampilan Kuroko.

Anggun

"Berisik Kise-kun," ucap Kuroko, yang menatap kesal Kise yang kini berada dihadapannya. Ia tampak gagah dengan kimono yang ia pakai.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat..."

'Semoga tidak ada yang mengenaliku,'

*0*0*0*0*

'Ckrek..'

'Ckrek...'

'Ckrekk..'

Bunyi DSLR tampak menggema didepan gedung pertemuan, banyak media yang menyorot acara ini. Dimana semua aktor dan artis, yang sedang naik daun. Hadir dalam acara yang katanya untuk menjalin hubungan.

"Kise Ryouta, da! Cepat ambil photonya!"

"Kise Ryouta, aktor pendatang baru yang baru-baru ini menggeser peringkat pertama sang raja aktor,"

"Akhh! Nande da! Pasangannya tak menampakan wajahnya,"

Sedangkan yang diphoto hanya berjalan, dengan senyum andalannya. Tak lupa tangan kanannya menggandeng pasangannya dengan _gentle_ -nya. Pasangannya? Oh..dia menundukan kepalanya. MALU!. Sehingga tudungnya merosot menutupi semua bagian rambutnya.

"Ara ara ara~, Kise-kun. Kau tampak tampan, seperti biasa.." ucap seorang perempuan muda, dengan penampilannya yang bertema _victoria_.

"Nanami-chan, kau juga tampak cantik dengan gaun itu," balas Kise, sambil tersenyum membuat paras tampannya makin menjadi.

"Are, kau sendiri Kise-kun? Bukannya harus berpasangan?" tanya seorang pria berbalut _tuxedo_ hitam.

"Manager! Tentu saja aku berdua dengan malaikatku," jawab Kise, yang mengerti kalau pasangannya sudah bersembunyi dibaliknya. Membuat hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, semakin tipis oleh aura Kise. "Hora _honey_..." lanjutnya.

Ingin rasanya Kuroko menghajar Kise saat itu juga, tapi ia tahan dulu semua. "H,hajimemashite...Aoi Tetsuna, desu.." ucapnya sambil membungkuk sopan, lalu memperlihatkan wajahnya. Membuat orang disekitarnya, tampak terpana melihat dirinya.

"Aoi-san, apa kau berniat menjadi artis? Atau aktor?"

"Aoi-san, jika kau berniat ke dunia hiburan. Hubungi aku..."

Dan masih banyak lagi tawaran yang menjumpai dirinya. Kuroko? Oh, dia menolak tawaran mereka dengan anggunnya. Hingga membuat orang terpana, bahkan mereka rela jika harus bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Selama acara berlangsung, Kuroko diharuskan membuka tudungnya agar tidak tampak seperti orang yang mencurigakan. Lagi pula, tak ada kameraman saat didalam gedung.

*0*0*0*0*

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, dan Kuroko mendapat hasil perjanjiannya dengan Kise. Ia dikejutkan dengan majalah yang menampilkan wajahnya, dan ditempatkan disampul majalah itu. apalagi judul majalahnya yang aneh itu.

' _Fallen Angel_ '

Tidak hanya disampul, bahkan 1 majalah itu memuat semua fotonya! Ia yakin, foto-foto itu diambil saat dirinya berpisah dengan Kise dan berada ditaman seorang diri. Kuroko pun pergi meninggalkan teman sekelasnya, yang masih membicarakan pemepuan dalam majalah itu.

'Aoi Tetsuna'

Cih, ia tak mau lagi menyamar jadi perempuan. Biarlah Aoi tetsuna, hilang ditelan waktu.

 **TBC**

Yey...akhirnya, sempat juga melanjutkan fanfic ini~, dan ada kabar bagus niih~ fanfic lainya akan menyusul dalam waktu dekat ^o^/

 **DON'T LOVE ME!**

 **MY LIFE!**

Lalu-lalu, ada _spoiler_ nih~. Tetang fanfic baru!

Bercerita tentang Akashi Seijuurou dengan liburan panasnya, yang ia habiskan di pedesaan, dan harus menurunkan tahtanya dari bangsawan sebagai pekerja dipemandian air panas.

Nantikan yah~


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shonen-ai , OCC, typo, dll.**

 **By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

 **Summary : "Tetsuya, apa yang harus kulukan agar kau mencintaiku? Agar kau bisa memandangku sebagai suamimu? Menagapa kau terlihat begitu membenciku? Bahkan, aku yakin aku tak punya salah padamu. Karena, aku begitu mencintaimu.."**

*0*0*0*0*

"Reo, apa majalahmu itu begitu menarik. Sampai-sampai, omonganku tidak didengar?" tanya Akashi dengan nada intimidasi, karena yang diajak berbicara sibuk dengan majalah yang dibacanya.

"Gomen, Sei-chan. Aku terlalu, terpana dengannya.." jawab Reo, sambil menunjukan majalah yang baru-baru ini ludes terjual dalam sekejap.

Akashi pun mengambil majalah itu dari Reo, dan melihat foto-foto perempuan bersurai _baby blue_ bak boneka hidup. Disetiap halaman majalah tersebut. "Artis? Aktor?" tanyanya, pada teman sekampusnya yang selalu _update_ jika masalah 'gosip' dunia hiburan.

"Bukan, tapi ia menjadi pasangan Kise Ryouta pada acara malam kemarin,"

"Naruhodo, jadi bagaimana dengan tugas yang kuberikan padamu, hm?"

"Daijoubu, semua sudah selesai,"

"Baiklah,"

*0*0*0*0*

Bunyi ketikan pada _keyboard_ laptop, tiada hentinya ditengah hujan deras yang membuat suhu pada malam hari semakin dingin. Namun, suhu dingin bukanlah suatu masalah untuk seorang Kuroko Tetsuya untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya. Kopi hitam yang masih mengluarkan asap tipis, belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Otak dan kesepuluh jarinnya, saling bersinkronisasi. Seakan jika berhenti sejenak, semuanya akan hilang.

Pukul 01;00

Tugas yang ia kerjakan dari sepulang kuliah tadi akhirnya selesai, kopi yang sudah dingin itu langsung ia minum, padahal perutnya belum sempat ia isi dengan makanan berat. Itu baru tugas yang selesai, ia belum belajar untuk materi besok. Perut yang bunyi ia abaikan, karena jika menginjak lantai, kakinya serasa menyentuh es. Ia pun akhirnya mengabaikannya, dan memilih melanjutkan belajarnya.

'Line!'

'Line!'

Bunyi, pesan dari salah satu aplikasi di _smarthphone_ Kuroko berbunyi. Ia pun mengeceknya dan kemudian men- _charger_ -nya dengan kesal, karena baru saja sang ketua kelas mengirim _screenshoot_ -an email dari seorang dosen.

'Besok _quiz_ jam 07:00, saya sudah berbicara dengan dosen yang akan mengajar kalian besok. Jadi, jadwal mengajar saya akan ditukar dengan beliau.'

"Dosen laknat!"

Beberapa menit setelahnya, terdengar runtutan bunyi 'line' yang Kuroko yakin berasal dari grup kelasnya. Ia pun, mengubahnya menjadi mode getar agar tidak menganggu belajarnya.

*0*0*0*0*

Pukul 06:45

Tetsuya sudah berada dikelasnya, begitu pun dengan teman-temannya. _Sweater_ tebal dengan _hoodie_ menjadi pilihannya hari ini untuk menghindari hawa dingin, akibat hujan deras pada malam hari, dan tidak ingin ribet dengan pakaian berlapis-lapis. Namun, tetap saja. Tetsuya merasa tidak enak pada dadanya, ia sering seperti ini jika tidak tidur cukup. Rasanya mau pingsan, wajahnya yang memang sudah pucat membuat teman-temannya bingung ia sakit atau tidak. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang dosen memasuki kelas dan memulai kuliahnya.

Pukul 08:00

Dosen itu mengakhiri _quiz_ -nya, dan keluar dari ruangan. Disusul dengan para mahasiswa yang langsung berhamburan keluar kelas, begitu pun dengan Kuroko yang memilih untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan untung beristirahat dan meminta obat. Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, ia tidak menemukan petugas yang berjaga disana. Akhirnya Kuroko pun mencari sendiri apa yang ia butuhkan.

"Kau sedang mencari apa Kuroko?" tanya seorang mahasiswa, dengan surai hijaunya yang ia sisir kesamping dan ditangan kirinya terdapat sebuah boneka beruang kecil.

"Midorima-kun. Aku sedang mencari obat sakit kepala," jawab Kuroko, yang masih sibuk dengan isi lemari obat.

"Obatnya habis, dan aku disuruh membelinya.." ucap Midorima, sambil menunjukan sekotak obat sakit kepala. "Para _staff_ dan dosen sedang, ada rapat di kampus dua..." lanjutnya.

Kampus disini terdapat 2 gedung utama, yang jaraknya cukup berjauhan dan harus memakai kendaraan, karena jika jalan kaki bisa tepar. Jika kampus 1 dihuni oleh jurusan sains. Maka kampus 2 dihuni oleh jurusan sosial, kesenian, dan olah raga.

"Arigatou," ucap Kuroko setelah menerima obat tersebut, dan langsung meminumnya dengan air minum yang tersedia disana.

"Kuroko, kemari..." titah Midorima, sambil memakai stetoskopnya dan meyiapkan alat pengukur tekanan darah.

"Aku hanya sakit kepala, Midorima-kun..." ucap Kuroko, namun masih tetap menuruti perintah Midorima. Dengan layaknya seorang dokter 'jadi' , Midorima mengecek tekanan darah Kuroko. Walau ia sempat kesulitan mencari denyut nadi milik Kuroko, karena terlalu lemah, jika tidak dirasakan dengan pelan.

"Sebaiknya, kau istirahat disini dulu. Kebetulan, aku juga sedang bertugas menggantikan _staff_ disini," saran Midorima, sambil membereskan alat-alat kedokterannya.

"Baiklah, tolong bangunkan aku jam sembilan," ucap Kuroko, yang kemudian merebahkan diri disalah satu tempat tidur.

"Ha'i," balas Midorima, sambil menutup tirai penghalang antar tempat tidur.

*0*0*0*0*

Kise tidak menyangka akan menjadi begini, ia terus ditanya siapa sebenarnya sosok malaikat biru yang ia bawa malam itu. Kise pun hanya menjawab 'rahasia' pada semua media yang menanyakannya. Begitu pun dengan teman-teman jurusan teater, tempat dimana ia menimba ilmu untuk memperdalam _hobby_ sekaligus pekerjaannya.

"Nah..nah...Kise-kun, ayolah beritahu kami!" bujuk teman sekelasnya, yang sudah mendeklarasikan dirinya, akan menjadi _fans_ sejati seorang 'Aoi Tetsuna'.

"Eh...kan, sudah kubilang. Hi..mit...tsussu!" balas Kise, sambil membuka kotak makan siangnnya.

"Pelit,"

Kise pun hanya bisa tertawa mendengar, kata 'pelit' dari teman-temannya bahkan kakak tingkatnya mengatakan hal yang sama. Namun dalam hatinya ia khawatir, karena sejak tadi pagi Kuroko tidak menjawab panggilannya. Kise takut, ia akan marah tentang hal ini. Karena, marahnya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tidak bisa dibedakan dengan tidak marahnya ia. Wajahnya terlalu datar, untuk mengekspresikan kemarahan.

'Aominecchi?' gumam Kise, saat melihat Aomine yang berlari meninggalkan kampus dengan tergesa-gesa.

*0*0*0*0*

 **BEBERAPA MENIT SEBELUMNYA**

"Kuroko bangun sudah jam sembilan," ucap Midorima, mencoba membangunkan Kuroko yang tertidur pulas. Perlahan Kuroko pun membuka matanya, dan mencoba bangkit. Namun, penghilatannya tiba-tiba berputar dan membuat tubuhnya hampir saja jatuh, jika Midorima tidak menahannya.

"Kau sedikit panas, lebih baik kau lanjutkan saja tidurmu di _apartement_ -mu..."

"Aku ada kelas jam sepuluh, Midorima-kun..."

"Aku akan membuatkan surat izin untukmu,"

"Jaa, onegaishimasu..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kuroko kembali menutup matanya. Karena penglihatannya terus saja berputar. Midorima yang melihat hal itu, langsung mengambil _smarthphone_ dari sakunya, dan menghubungi seseorang yang satu _apaterment_ dengan Kuroko.

#Yo, Midorima

"Apa kau sedang ada kelas?"

#Nanti sore, ada apa?

"Kebetulan, bisa kau antar Kuroko pulang? Badannya sedikit panas, aku masih ada kelas..."

#Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang

'pip'

*0*0*0*0*

Aomine pun sampai dikampus 1, dan langsung menuju ruang kesehatan. Letak ruang kesehatan berada dibelakang kampus, berdekatan dengan gerbang belakang.

"Baiklah, kuserahkan padamu. Aku akan mengantarkan surat izinnya kekelas," ucap Midorima, lalu beranjak kekelas Kuroko.

Sedangkan Aomine, mengantarkan Kuroko pulang dalam gendongannya. Jalan kaki? Tidak, tentu saja naik _taxi_. Walau Aomine kuat, menggendong Kuroko sampai _apaterment_. Namun, tidak dengan Kuroko. Ia pasti akan mengomel, saat bangun nanti jika ada yang melihatnya digendong seperti itu. Bisa-bisa ia jadi bahan 'GOSIP'.

Sesampainya di _apaterment_ , Aomine langsung memasukan kode untuk membuka pintu tempat Kuroko tinggal. Kemudian meletakan pemuda manis itu dikasurnya.

"Ck, kau pasti begadang lagi..." ucap Aomine setelah melihat cangkir berisi kopi, yang berada dimeja belajarnya. Ia pun meninggalkan kamar Kuroko setelah menyelimutinya dan mengambil cangkir kosong itu, untuk dibersihkan.

*0*0*0*0*

Perlahan Kuroko membuka matanya, sakit kepalanya sudah terasa hilang. Ia pun melirik jam didinding. Pukul 04:00 sore, lama juga ia tidur. Kuroko pun menduduki dirinya, dan melihat semangkuk bubur dan susu hangat, dimeja belajarnnya.

'Jangan lupa dimakan, dan minum obatmu. Aku ada kelas...'

Aomine Daiki

Melihat itu, Kuroko pun tersenyum dan langsung menyantap makanannya. Setelah selesai menghabiskan makanannya, Kuroko pun membuka _smarthpohne_ -nya mengecek pesan didalamnya.

'Kise Ryouta 20 panggilan tidak terjawab'

Kise Ryouta

Kurokocchi, kau marahssu? (08:21)

Aku minta maaf (ToT) (08:21)

Kurokocchi~ (08:21)

Kuroko Tetsuya

Marah kenapa, Kise-kun? Maaf, aku baru membacanya

.

.

Furihata Kouki

Kuroko-kun, apa kau sudah sedikit baikan? (11:04)

Masa-sensei, tadi tidak ada. Jadi, kau bisa tenang... (11:04)

Kuroko Tetsuya

Arigatou Gozaimasu

Setelah membalas pesan masuk satu-satu, Kuroko pun bangkit dari kasurnya dan mencoba merapikan _apaterment_ -nya.

*0*0*0*0*

"Otou-sama, aku sudah menemukan calon istriku. Jadi Otou-sama, tidak usah repot mencarikannya lagi," ucap Akashi Seijuurou, pada ayahnya melalui _smarthphone_ -nya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk melihat sosok malaikat biru pada majalah, yang baru saja ia dapatkan (baca:paksa) dari temannya.

'Aoi Tetsunakah? Hahaha...tidak kusangka, kau suka _codressing_. Tetsuya...'

 **TBC**

Kritik dan Saran, tinggalkan dikolom _review_...


End file.
